In recent years, a split type air-conditioning apparatus with high performance and large capacity has become widely used. The split type air-conditioning apparatus includes an indoor unit and an outdoor unit. With the improved performance and power of the split type air-conditioning apparatus, the casing of the outdoor unit has become larger.
Among split type air-conditioning apparatuses, there is an apparatus with a large front face left side panel constituting a casing of the outdoor unit. As an example of such an apparatus, there is a split type air-conditioning apparatus with improved ease of assembly, in which “a supporting stop 49 of a front panel 31 is inserted into a supporting hole 53 of a baffle plate 37 so as to lock a locking projection 51 to the baffle plate 37”, “the front panel 31 is turned around the supporting stop 49 as a turning center to move an edge portion 55 on the left side close to the outdoor unit 5”, and a temporary stop 57 of the front panel 31 is temporarily fixed to a heat exchanging side plate 39 (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).